Blonde's New Look
by Slayer40k
Summary: Sequel to Kitty's New Look. After feeling responsible for Blake's breakdown, Yang see's an opportunity to make it up to her by taking down Neo. But after seeing her close friend and their enemy spending time together, Yang calm's down and begins to dive into the silent shared friendship of Neo and the new colorful Blake.


Yang felt bad after the spat she and the others had with Blake. They could all see that she was stressed out and not thinking clearly but Yang personally could relate and was feeling the exact same silently. It was her who let Torchwick and his partner escape from their clutches. A failure that was plaguing her as much as it was for Blake.

After Blake stormed out of the room, Ruby and Weiss thought it was best to get Sun to keep an eye on her so she did not do anything dangerous in her vulnerable state. They meanwhile, had the idea of getting Blake back to reality and spending time away from the task they promised themselves, hoping to accomplice this by using the Ball coming up and getting a dress ready for her. Yang volunteered to stay in their room for when she gets back but part of her wanted to join her badly.

She can still picture that annoying smirk on that that girl's face, the one Torchwick called Neo. If it was not for their stupid semblance, she would have creamed her. But like Blake, internally she was getting torn up about it. Yang hoped Blake turned up before the other girls got her, because she wanted to get as much closure on this as she did. She wanted team Bumblebee to hit the streets and find this girl so they could get payback.

As Yang sat on her bed going over that night again and again in her head, she heard the door opening. Yang looked up with hope of seeing Blake walk in and was shocked at what she witnessed, as if her thoughts were fabricating itself into reality. Walking into the room was Neo, at least it looked just like her.

Yang instantly recognised their outfit with its cocoa, white and pink colour pallet and it was enough to set her off into an aggressive rage. She did not even look up at the girl's face, letting her emotions get the better of her as she was quick to jolt off the bed at her.

"You! Argh!" Yang screamed running at her and charging with her bare fist pulled back to strike. But the moment her eyes saw their face, Yang quickly snapped from her rage and avoided them by punching the door and was frozen with shock. "Blake?" Yang said with both shock and disbelieve.

But sure enough, it was Blake. She had a complete makeover, wearing the exact same outfit as Neo and even had half of her black hair dyed pink to match her. Despite this massive change in appearance, the thing that shook Yang the most was the look of Blake's face. Yang felt horrible as Blake stared at her with a face of fear and upset.

Yang just realised that she almost attacked one of her best friends and felt like a monster for doing it, she never wanted these things to take control of her but they were. She was not even thinking about what happened to Blake; instead she wanted to a reassure, stricken with guilt at how innocent Blake looked. With tears filling in her eyes, Blake was quick to turn and flee away.

"Blake wait!" Yang called out to her but she already fled down the hall. Yang was quick to run after her but Blake was too fast for her to keep up. Yang ran as fast as she could not wanting to loss Blake again, charging down the hallways of the dorms struggling to stay on her trail. Yang looked out to the quad below and could see Blake already out of the dorms. The blonde was so determined not to lose her, that she flung open the window and jumped down below, rolling to break her fall and only a few feet behind Blake

"Blake stop! I'm sorry!" Yang screamed out as Blake suddenly stopped. Yang slowly approached her with great care and comfort in mind but as she stared into Blake's alarmed face. Suddenly Yang was filled with shock and horror, as a crack went down her face. Yang cried out as she ran towards her, only for Blake's entire body to crack and shatter into pieces, crumbling to dust. She thought she was going to cry out, but Yang recognised it as the same semblance Neo used to escape with herself and Torchwick.

"Blake! Blake!" She screamed out as loud as she could, thinking she could still be nearby. Other students were starring at her as if she was crazy but she knew that Blake was in trouble and who had her. She knew she would need the other girls help so she quickly ran back to their dorm room. However as she stood outside their door, she seen it had been marked with a love heart coloured in pink, white and brown. A calling card from Neo.

Yang clenched her fist ready to fight but paced herself not wanting to make the same mistake again, as she barged into their room and her fists up ready to strike, but there was no one there. Yang checked her corners before quickly checking her bathroom, but again there was not anyone there. She than remembered they could be closet so quickly swung the door open and pointed her fist inside, but again there was no one there.

Yang was not going to let this let her guard down though. She knew Neo could create illusions, meaning just because she could not see anything, does not mean she was not in the room at all. But Yang didn't know why Neo left a mark but yet there was nothing there. It was not until Yang walked over to her bed that she noticed there was something left there on the bed.

She saw a photo was left on the bed for her and Yang picked it up and felt an alarming chill fill her. The photo was of Blake in her Neo attire, up close and embracing Neo, the two girl's the with same calm, happy expression and looking alarming close to one another. Yang did not know what Neo's game was but she was really pissing her off and alarming her. Yang turned the picture around and she found a note written on the back of it.

'I'm willing to share ;)' Just reading the first line enraged Yang, feeling she was going to break her free hand out of anger, but the rest was not going to help her. 'I know how much you miss your kitten, she misses you. Let's see if you can catch her. Neo 3'. As soon as Yang finished reading it, she felt two leather fingers gently pinch her on her cheek. Yang quickly turned around and could Neo with a playful grin on her face.

"You bitch!" Yang screamed as she didn't hold anything back and punched the girl right in her smug face. Sadly for Yang, it was just another one of Neo's illusions as she shattered into pieces, remaining in her smug face. Yang was seeing red as she turned around wanting to see where she was hiding, as she spotted something outside.

Outside on the quad she could spot two girl dressed identical as she quickly recognised them as Blake and Neo. Neo was behind Blake with her arms wrapped around her, looking up at Yang with the same expression. Yang tucked away the photo and without any though, gave herself a quick running start and smashed through their bedroom window, just as Ruby and Weiss had returned to their bedroom.

"Yang?" Ruby exclaimed in shock, jumping at the alarming sight.

"What does she think she's doing?" Weiss said with an annoyed tone as the two went over to look out.

Yang hit the ground and rolled being fine, but looked up to see that the two had moved away. While all the students were staring at her, including her teammates thinking she was going crazy, Yang spotted Blake and Neo running away together, holding hands and Yang followed after them.

"Yang!" Ruby called out but her sister could not hear her.

"Should we follow her?" Weiss asked Ruby.

"Yeah, if we can keep up with her" Ruby said as they dropped the dresses they got and tried to follow Yang.

Yang ran at full pace, colliding into people and pushing them out of her way, her eyes blinded by rage. She kept catching a sight of two girls walking calmly away from her through the crowded streets but she never seemed able to catch up to them. She tried going through a crowd forcefully but ended up tripping up and collapsing hard on the ground, taking a few people with her.

As Yang muttered an apology she looked up at the dirty faces, the pedestrians picking themselves up off the ground gave her, looking at her as if she was crazy. Yang realised that she felt like she was going crazy, and it was all Neo's doing. Neo's actions was driving Yang mad and making everyone think she was she had lost it. That must be the game she was playing with herself and Blake. Well now that she had a more levelled head, she was not going to played or manipulated anymore. She was going to stay calm and collected, Neo thinks that she can't but she's going to proof her wrong.

Yang slowed her pace and kept her head straight, she knew Neo wants her to follow them and so she was not going to miss them. As she walked on in the town, she head a light tap on the window of the store she was walking by. Yang turned to look and on the other side of the glass, sitting down was Neo, in a booth with Blake on the other side. Yang could feel her anger boiling up again as she went into the store furious.

"YOU!..." Yang shouted as her entrance got the attention of everyone inside. Yang realised she just barged into an ice cream parlour and got the attention of everyone there. There's no way Neo would try anything in a public place like this, she was hoping Yang would do something instead. She bottled up that anger and was planning on turning her game against her."I haven't seen you in so long!" Yang faked a bubbly girly impression to fool everyone.

Neo responded with a flattering smile with Blake having a more joyous one. Everyone in the store believed Yang's act and returned to what they were doing as Yang walked over to the booth. Blake moved across and coaxed Yang to sit next to her. Yang sat down and was trying so hard not to punch Neo in her smug face.

"Blake what's..." Yang began as Blake raised her finger and touched her lips, hushing Yang. Yang wasn't having it as she grabbed Blake's arm and pulled it aside. "What's going on? Why are you with her?" Yang asked her pointing at Neo who rolled her eyes at the jester. The smile on Blake's face faded at this question as she turned her head away from Yang.

"Hey!" Yang shook her trying to get her attention. "Come on you're coming back with me now Blake!" Yang told her but Blake got up and instead of going to the exit, moved around the table sat down next to Neo who was smug over this situation. "What are you doing?" Yang raised her voice slamming her hands onto the table.

Yang was about to go even further but she realised that one of the waiters had approached and was standing awkwardly there staring at Yang who quickly sat back down to avoid getting any other dirty looks or framed attention. The waiter moved what they just said and wore a smile, placing three glasses of ice cream in front of the girls. Yang looked at it and of course it was Neapolitan. The two girls were already starting to enjoy themselves with theirs but Yang was not going to play along with their antics.

She knew there was no need to attempt talking to him, Blake seemed to adapt to Neo's silence, and even now they looked like they weren't going to say a word to her while they were eating, if they did talk that is. Yang tried to take this opportunity to calm down some of her rage. However, Blake made another jester for her to join them, pushing the ice cream towards her. Yang sighed looking up at Blake, getting a deeper look at her new look.

The last time she had seen Blake, she was in a mess. Her anger and frustration with Torchwick was bringing her to the brink of insanity, to the point where she could no longer trust those who were closest to her. But there was something different with Blake. She looked like all the damage that was done to her had been undone and looked like it could never touch or harm her again. Like she was now in a perfect state of calming bliss that she did not want to break away from. As much as Yang hated to admit it, she was a lot better now that the last time they spoke to one another.

Thinking about just made Yang think about how all the rage she had been feeling towards Neo, could be drastically affecting her. Neo could probably tell that, which is why she is trying to make it break her by testing her. Blake may look different but she knew deep down inside she was still Blake and nothing terrible seemed to be in store for her by Neo. Maybe Yang should play along and show that Neo can't break her. This could be Blake's way of reaching out to her.

Yang smiled to Blake, taking the ice cream from her as she exchanged a look of smugness towards Neo. Blake returned the smile as she picked up the spoon for Yang, feeding her a spoonful of it. Yang admitted that the ice cream was really good and playing along with their act was helping Yang relief a lot of the stress and anger she had been dragging along.

The three of them ate their ice cream, Yang feeling better with every bite she took, herself and Blake exchanging looks with one another during the whole thing. By the end of their sweet desserts, Yang was feeling so much calmer and had a nice sense of serenity in this mood. Blake got up and took Yang's hand wanting to lead her out. Yang was happy to go, wanting to see were Blake was going to bring her, Neo getting up and following suit.

The nice day was gone, as rain was pouring outside heavily. Blake wrapped her arm around Yang pulled her into her. Yang turned her to see Blake use her other hand to open up an identical umbrella to Neo's. Blake smiled taking Yang's hand as she led her through the streets of the city with Neo by their side also sheltered under her own umbrella. Yang stayed close to Blake as she lead her through the town, Yang not feeling this good in a long time.

Not far away from the store, Blake pulled Yang into a small archway and led her up some stairs. Yang noticed it as a condo complex as Neo caught up with the two of them, leading them into one that must have belonged to her. She stood at the doorframe coaxing Yang to come in who was starting to realise that she may have gotten carried away with herself. It seemed like it was only a second ago that they were in the ice cream shop, and now she found herself being brought into Neo's home. It was like she went to sleep and she was having a pleasant dream during the journey from there to here.

Before Yang was about to commit to returning to her ways of doing this, Blake could sense the uncertainty rising up inside her and quickly took her hand to relax her. The effect from it worked as Yang's mind slowed down there and she easily followed her into the condo with little effort needed. The two identical girls left their umbrellas in their stands and brought Yang further inside.

Yang noticed something up with Blake and Neo as they seemed to be eyeballing her from top to bottom and giving each other strange looks and smiles, as if they had a silent form of communication. Neo walked to Yang and was sneaky enough to get behind Yang with her realising her in relaxed state. Yang felt Neo run her hand through her hair, something she never liked anyone doing, but as she felt water splash on her skin, realised Neo was trying to tell her, that her hair was wet from the rain. Blake than came over and began to squeeze the fabric of Yang's clothes with drops of water hitting the ground from it.

She understood what they were trying to tell her but soon after both of them took her hands and lead her away. They opened up on the rooms and gave Yang a gentle push inside as she now found herself in a bathroom, with a large glass shower, toilet, bath and a sink with a large framed mirror. There were towels already laid out near the shower and as Yang looked around it, she heard the door shut behind, turning back to see the other two girls had left her to her own device.

Considering the fact they were letting her know she was soaked and there were towels left out for her, Yang figured they wanted her to shower. Yang did consider the need to dry off, but with how thick and large her hair flowed, showering may have been the best. Part of her concern and alarm was starting to resurface inside her, but then she remembered that Blake was still here. She would not do anything to harm her, Yang felt sure and comfortable with that fact.

Yang stripped out of her wet clothes and left them on the floor, walking bare into the shower and sealing herself inside it. She turned it on and soon found every part of her body being touched by the waters flow. Water streams shot from above and all around her, with enough force to ripple through her skin and give a deep relaxing sensation from its hot temperature. Yang was use to dealing with hot temperature, the water's, along with its pressure was sinking her into her state of calm and relaxation. She was happy there was a rail mounted, she had to grab onto it cause it felt like her legs were going to melt after the water hit them, after running so much before.

The shower was perfect for her hair, Yang usually had to take baths to get enough water to soak her hair, but with all these different streams it was soaked in no time. She figured it was best to clean it while she was there, Neo seemed to keep a lot of her hair care products on a shelve in the shower so Yang went a ahead and took one of them.

Because of the sheer volume of her hair, she had to wash it in halves as she bundled up all her hair on her right side of her head and anchored it over her shoulder. She had to put a lot of Neo's shampoo on it to cover it all but soon she was able to create a thick pink suds that matched the colour of the shampoo, giving off a sweet strawberry smell. Yang found the sensation incredibly enjoyable, running her fingers deep into her thick mesh.

She closed her eyes and raised her head, letting the water pour all around her, washing away all the suds from her hair as she ran her fingers through it to help remove away knots and loose shampoo. When she opened her eyes, Yang caught a glimpse of pink as her heart dropped. She grabbed a strand of her hair that she just washed, finding that her bright golden lock was now a bright pink colour.

Yang shut off the shower and in a state of panic made her way over to the grabbing the towels left her on the floor so she would not slip and saved on to wrap around her body. Yang quickly reached the fogged up mirror and quickly wiped it, afraid of what she just did and it was sadly true for her. Because of the shampoo she used, half of Yang's hair was now the same bright pink colour as it was for Neo and Blake.

In the seer sight of it, Yang's emotions flared up inside her, making her loss control and her semblance kick in. Her hair broke free from its wet state from seer heat and fire, completely instantly drying, but sadly for her, the pink didn't go away from it. In fact it dried and set it in place for her. Yang's quick flare of emotions shook the room from her seer power as Blake ran into bathroom to see what was wrong.

Yang felt like she was going to cry as she was about to ask Blake to help her fix it but instead she saw Blake taking a deep breath as the biggest, most joyful smile crept across her face at the sight of Yang. In the time she had known Blake, she had never seen her this positively expressive as she ran over to her and hugged Yang. Blake looked up at Yang with the same look of joy as looking at her so happy with her hair chance made Yang's emotions flare down.

Blake must have thought she did it on purpose, wanting to join her and Neo. Yang felt like she'd be a monster breaking the truth to her and breaking how happy she felt. And it did make her feel like she was getting worked up over something so silly. She cared about her hair, but she cared about Blake more.

Blake broke away from their hug and took Yang's hand, leading her out of the bathroom. Yang could see how eager Blake was to show her to Neo and sure enough when they went to her, she had the same reaction as Blake. Yang soon found that she made these two girls accidently the happiest things alive. The ran their fingers through her now pink hair with great wonder and satisfaction. All the love and attention felt so nice to Yang, she didn't see Neo as her enemy anymore, she was now starting to understand why Blake loved doing all of this. How relaxing, calming and nice it was to live like this.

It was Neo this time who was eager to take Yang somewhere as the three of them went into Neo's bedroom. Yang realised she was still only wearing a bath towel as Blake and Neo quickly begun to gather together the right items from the wardrobe, laying them out on the bed in front of Yang. She perfectly knew what choice she was going to have to make there and then.

She was looking down at an identical outfit to Neo and Blake's, tailored to her size. With the clothes on the bed, Blake and Neo made their way out give Yang her privacy, Blake giving Yang a pet down her arm, exchanging a warm smile, as if she knew she still had not made up her mind. Soon she was alone again to think about it.

Yang remembered how it was only a few hours ago she wanted to beat the snot out of Neo and bring Blake back safely to her and the others. But everything that has happened has turned her mind upside down. Not only was Blake safe and with their enemy, but she seemed so much better and happier in herself than when she was with team RWBY.

Yang suspected Neo doing something to trick or force Blake into the state she was in, but Yang was in full control of her actions. The only thing Neo did to trick her or get her to do what she wanted, was simply have Yang act the way she always did. Aggressive and rash, the results of which from the looks she got from all those people really made her feel bad about herself.

It was such a worse contrast compared to how she was treated by Neo and Blake and how she acted. Yang realised she has not said a word since the ice cream shop and since then she has not felt calmer in all her life. She remembered almost attacking Blake earlier and realising how scary her anger and aggression was and how it could not only harm her but those closest to her. Maybe Neo was not the evil mastermind they thought she was.

Maybe she was just doing a job or hired by Torchwick. She could feel bad about it and wanted to make it up to herself and Blake, knowing that her outlook in life would make them so much better as a whole. All she knew was that she was still full minded and felt in control and she knew Blake was the same. So maybe she should commit and join them.

Blake and Neo waited patiently outside the bedroom but they both felt confident that Yang would make the right choice. And sure enough, the door opened up and Yang stood under the frame now looking identical to the two and having a warm, satisfying smile on her face.

The black and white leather boots warmly snuggled her feet and were as comfortable as her old ones. Her legs were now covered up in brown pants, held firmly up with a number of belts. Yang's figured never looked so noticeable. The corset she wore gave her a much slimming figure and made her bust seem a lot more noticeable. Yang loved how light and soft the white and pink and jacket was for her. It felt like she was constantly getting hugged by a cloud and the smaller leather gloves just made her feel, elegant while keeping her fighting mitts familiarity. Finally, she felt really nice and beautiful with all the jewellery on her like the others, it really made her feel like a woman really sealed her approval of her new look.

The two girls quickly went over admiring how beautiful Yang looked. Yang was the first to reach out and hug the two of them, the three embracing each other. Yang did not have any regrets with her choice, she figured this is how Blake and Neo felt all the time and if that was the case, it was a choice she would make again in a heartbeat.

Neo huddled up between the two girls, all of them scrunching up to each other as she took out her phone. The three of them all had the same identical smiles and expressions on their faces as Neo took a selfie of all three of them. Blake cuddled into Yang, so happy that she wanted to join and stay with them as the two lovingly embraced each other.

Neo took this opportunity to back away from the two and type into her phone. She uploaded the selfie she took as an attachment and added someone simply called 'C' in her contacts and sent it to them with the following message. "Look who I managed to snatch up, doesn't she look so sweet. That leaves two for you. There's a dance coming up. I'm sure you'll love any excuse to put on a pretty dress. Neo".


End file.
